candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 19/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 69 | previous = 18/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 20/Dreamworld | nexttype = Moves }} | score = 90,000 | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *There is one more colour than in its counterpart in Reality. *There is a lot of jellies, and the corners can be hard to reach. *The jellies are worth 83,000 points . Hence, an additional 7,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply create special candies and try to remove the corners when given the chance, as they are usually more difficult to clear. *During moon struck, take advantage of the four-coloured board and make tons of combinations. *Never forget to keep the moon scale balanced! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The jellies are worth 83,000 points. Hence, an additional 117,000 points for two stars and an additional 197,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 21.21% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 33.33% compared to its Reality counterpart. Coupled with the board having six candy colours makes it even harder to reach. *Double jellies make it easy to sustain huge point cascades. However, an extra colour may negate this advantage. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 30 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 2 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 35 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 5.71% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Work from the bottom of the board to cause cascades at the top of the board. *Create special candies if given the opportunity. It will even be better if colour bombs or special candy combinations are created. Notes Miscellaneous Info #(1 single jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (41 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 83,000 points #(200,000 - 165,000) points / 165,000 points x 100% = 21.212% #(280,000 - 210,000) points / 210,000 points x 100% = 33.333% #2 moves / 35 moves x 100% = 5.714% Trivia *This level has one less jelly square then its counterpart in Reality because the lower left hand corner does not have a jelly. *This is one of the six-coloured levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 19 mobile new colour scheme (before candies settle).png|Mobile version (before candies settle) DR level 19 mobile new colour scheme (after candies settle).png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 19 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with more candy colours than Reality